Operation Kingdom
Operation Kingdom was a major landing operation performed by The Kingdom of Tronica ground troops under the command of Princess Panora Rivera as part of the Mar Conflict, and was considered to be a major turning point in the war. Prior to the Events 'Early Months of the War' Through the early months leading up to August, Faith Germany appeared to be gaining the upper hand against Princess Panora and the rest of Tronica, eventually pushing the Tronica Repblic out of Bronia Point and into the Islands of Maralin. Despite heavy poundings from newly created Towers, similar to those surrounding the country of Faith Germany and that were connected to the wall. The War began to take a turn for the worst, by September in which would later force God, to lift the Boarders of other realms in which no other resident would ever known until after the war. 'Arrival of Prince Zoran' As the war on New Mar was taking a turn for the worst for the Republic of Tronica, Prince Zoran whom was residing with Zana, in his After life Realm managed to see one of the stars in space with the help of an orbital space Telescope that cans see throughout the Ior Sorna barrier, that the shadow side of the Star was starting to over come the light side. It would be from here that an angle sent by God himself would be given the honor and confronting Zoran in which he himself was chosen to help end the conflict on New Mar, where he would receive his major power of light speed. After which Zero would be allowed to exit Ior Sorna in which he than raced at fast speed and arrived at Maralin Island in order to aide his youngest daughter Panora in which allowed her to launch a large amphibious Invasion in order to try and reclaim her kingdom. Zoran's arrival would mark the beginning of Operation Kingdom. However his entry would never be described by Soul Harrison until 2 days after Operation Kingdom's end. 'Planning' With Prince Zoran now on the After Life Realm of New Mar, Princess Panora began to have a great change in moral and a large boost of hope. Upon knowing of the Conflict from his realm of Ior Sorna, Zoran managed to state that before he landed on the Maralin Islands, is that he managed to get a glimpse on Faith Germany's troop movements, and with Faith Germany's Blitz Fleet sunk at Goruda, Zoran believed that his daughter Pan along with her kingdom were finally ready to begin landing operations to take back the lands that she had lost. However, due to the intense bombardments from Myth Tower's at Bronia Point, Princess Panora had only one location to land that was out of the Tower's effective range: the Shore of Solitude, and Galora beaches. Soul Harrison along with Faith Germany however would never know of this attack until General Valieum informed lied and informed him that the're were multiple Desert beasts about to hit his flanks at Galora beach and that he would have to prevent it from happening in order to protect Tronica. Soul Harrison annoyed by Valieum's endless callings decided to be rid of this weakness and had fierce resistance set up to prevent Tronica's advance, but there was no other way around it. Princess Panora woud have to land her forces here in order to regain the Western Coast Line of her land. The Landing At the time of the Landing Princess Panora managed to set up a fleet of ships that would send out the landing parties. Zoran himself took pride in the attack on the ground, while the battle was fierce in destructive along the beaches of Galora. In taking key locations and protecting the ground troops from fire that they had no defense from. Tronica's ground troops however, were being lost as well. As time progressed, over, Faith Germany's losses were highly outweighing Tronica's, and resistance from the beaches was decreasing steadily. Finally, By 5:00 PM Tronica managed to break through Faith Germany's final line of defense where they managed to regain much of the land that they had lost months earlier. Soul Harrison now grew weary of the operation, and thinking that the beasts were winning on the beach than responded with a large air fleet of about 200 Planes consisting of both Ageis 8 and Gardner Medium class Bombers, to decimate the ground forces at Galora Beach. 'Siege of Galora' Still not present with planes yet in her Kingdom, Panora immediately ordered all Ground units to pull back from the hills where they were known to be the most vulrnable to air Attack. The planes prooved to be a very difficult problem for Tronica, many of the soldiers that were out in the open fields were easy targets, while other that were hidden in the trenches were bruned out by Napalm. However lucky for the forces of Tronica the large sand storm that was hitting the area at the time, was hard for the planes to see on the ground, which allowed most of Tronica to move in seperate postions as the planes passed by quickly. Though casualties were mounting, due to some soldiers being lost in the Landing and the Maralin Island bombardment, some were dying in the 20's to 30's by the Aerial attacks, mostly due to the blindness of the Sand Storm. At this point fearing her army maybe lost at any minute, Princess Panora orders an Immieadte withdraw to the sea, where she planned to return back to the Maralin Islands, but her father talks her out of it, stating that she has the advantage over the Sand Storm and that the planes of Faith Germany are havin a very difficult time seeing their targets. Despite a 12 hour bombardment by the planes the, Storm began to take a toll for the worst, causing some of the Bombers to lose control from the intense winds and crash into the Desert, some crashed into the water behind Zoran and Panora. Panora herself realizing that the Storm could rip both armies up at any minute order her troops forward where they managed to escape the Air Attacks and enter the Mountains where a final show down would take place. 'Break Through' With fuel running out and planes being lost to the intense winds by the dozens, Soul Harrison ordered all Planes back across the walls, in which only 89 returned. Seeing this as opprutunity who Zoran witnessed, Princess Panora than combined her ranks and ordered the surviving forces of Tronica to break through the mountain defenses where Galora herself was waiting for liberation. A large fire fight took place in the mountains, despite the Sand Storm blindning both sides, but Princess Panora managed to succeed in breaking through the defenses and reclaiming her city of Galora, bringing about Princess Panora's first major stragetic Battlefield victory against her husband Soul Harrison. After the Liberation of Galora, Panora ordered the rest of her forces into shelter until the Storm passed by. Panora herself was sent to the hospital after having to get servere Injuries from the intense Sand Storm. Although Panora recovered quick she than ordered the rest of her military unit to wear Desert clothing in order to survive incase a second Sand Storm hits Turismo. Aftermath Tronica's victory at the landing beaches of Galora was a very strong turning point in the Mar War. At this very point Princess Panora was finally starting to regain the land that she had lost to Faith Germany's blitz invasion. Additionally, With Faith Germany in retreat, things were starting to look very well for The Republic of Tronica. At this very point along with the arrival of Prince Zoran, Princess Panora was now ready to invade the mainland even further, and reclaim their capital of Cazadia. However before the any further Engagements were made Faith Germany pulled out of Cazadia before Tronica had a chance to attack. The cause of this was unknown, but it was likely that Soul Harrison might have learned the truth on who he was really attacking by Zoran, and pulled his army out of Tronica, but it is also possible that Valieum might have lied to Soul Harrison once again and instead Diverted his forced to the west in order to stage a secondary attack so tensions Can rise even higher between the 2 Nations, although Faith Germany at the time had no idea that they were indeed attacking Tronica from the start. It was also hinted that the attack on the West might have been a plan by Valieum in order for Soul Harrison to Attack Anama City, the situation remains unknown on why Faith Germany left Cazadia. ''Trivia'' Category:Mar Conflict Category:After Life Events Category:Battles of the After Life Category:29 A.L.